How Did I Get Here?
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: Rewrite: Mya rose Tripped and Fell, but it was down No Well. One moment she was on her bi-yearly trip, then the next she finds herself joining a quest to reclaim the mountain. Now she had to fight to find her place among them. Will she win? Or will she fail?
1. Through the Fair

How did I get here? A New Hobbits Tale By: ScienceExperiment5150

Disclaimer: As much as I would love and I mean love to own Tho...Bofu…erm... The Hobbit, I do not, nor do I own any of its characters. This is just based off of what I saw in The Hobbit Trailer directed by P.J.! So the Dwarfs look like they did in the oh so amazing movie, not old like in the cartoon!

Also there is a Time Line I am going to be using. I am posting the link to it on my profile since I don't want to keep putting spaces between almost every other letter

polyvore cgi / set?id =68172623 Mya's outfit on _Chapter One: Through the Fair_

_Chapter One: Through the Fair_

"Auntie Mya! Come on! The tournament is about to start!" Unable to stop her smile Mya ran after the child to the jousting ring. "Hold on little one!" With a quick move Mya had the little girl up in her arms, then on her shoulders. "There now you can have the best view on all the land my little Princess!" Claire giggled with glee from her 'aunts' shoulders.

Mya's best friend Meg had let her take her daughter to a Renaissance Fair for the day and the little sweetheart was having the time her life. Mya loved to spoil her niece as much as possible. This little angel was the closest she'd ever have to a real niece.

Little Claire loved watching all the games that were held at the fairs. But this was by far her favorite. Personally, Mya's favorite part of the fair was watching the men in the forges. The fires, while they took her family from her, were hypnotic. On her shoulders Claire giggles and clapped as the men charged at each other. If it was one thing Mya couldn't understand it was that little girl's love of this particular game.

It was fairly violent, but then again who was she to judge.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Auntie Mya?" Claire tugged on her aunt's hand. Next to her Mya knelt, "What is it sweetie?"

"I'm tired… can you carry me?" Smiling Mya picked up the little girl, letting her tuck her head against her shoulder. "Do you want to go home my sweet?" Claire told her no, but Mya just shook her head and pulled her phone from her side pack. She let Meg know that they would be heading out in less than 30 minutes to get home.

"_Alright, just take your time getting here, you know my little girl will sleep like a rock once she's in the car._" Mya agreed completely, said her good-byes to her friend, and hung up. "Ok little miss, we are going home soon. Is there anything you want to see before we leave?" the five year old just shook her head and tucked her hand up against her aunts chest to take hold of Mya's collar in her small hand.

Humming softly Mya rubbed Claire's back, kissing her hair. "Let's go home then."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Just a minute!" Meg's voice came calling from the back of her small home. Mya just smiled shaking her head when Meg opened the door, her black hair covered in bits of grass and her clothes were grass stained. "Out gardening I see my dear sweet sister?" teased Mya. "Oh laugher it up Mya, some of us have to work at keeping our gardens well kept. Curse you and your overly green thumb!"

At that comment Mya just stuck her tongue out at Meg who ushered her in and lead her to Claire's room. The little girl in Mya's arms didn't even move when the two women worked on getting her out of her dress and into a nightgown. "She is tired. She was running around all morning."

"I'd expect nothing less form my little girl. She takes after her father you know…" Meg's husband was still at work, and Mya knew she couldn't wait for him to get home before she left. "Well, it's time for me to go. I'll see you guys in a month." Meg pulled her friend into a tight hug. "You be careful."

"You know I always am Megan. I'll miss you, all of you." With one last tight hug Meg led her friend to the door and waved her off.

"Please be careful Mya Rose…" Megan couldn't help but feel something would happen to her friend while on her trip. Megan remembered her friend when they were young. A time before harm had touched her or her family.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_Meg, then age 19, while Mya was 18, was waiting at the bus stop for Mya to come as get her. A blue ford pulled up and Meg looked crossly at its driver. "You're late."_

_"I am never late! I arrived just when I wanted to I'll have you know! Now get in, or we will be late you silly goose!" Meg got into her friends truck and off they went. It was the second time Meg would stay over at Mya's house, but it would also be the last._

_Mya, while she didn't come from what would be call an overly rich family, she was from a well off family. Meg was the same since they came from the same neighborhood. "So what do you want to do first tonight my dear?"_

_"Hm… how about helping you mom make dinner? Then we go out from ice cream?" suggested Meg. Mya looked at her grinning, "Well I think that will be just fine!" whenever it came to the words Ice and cream in the same sentence, Mya was more than willing to agree. It was one of her favorite things after all!_

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_"Ok, you girls be safe. Mya, just remember to be quite, you father is sleeping and I'm going to take a nap on the couch till you get back." Mya's mother kissed both girls on the forehead before sending them on their way._

_"See you in a bit Mamma! Love you!" Rose smiled at her daughter, "And I love you my flower. Be safe, both of you!" giggling both girls ran to the blue truck and took off._

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_They rocked out to music until they reached the small ice cream parlor. "Hello girls!" said the owner, a smile on his face, "Hi Mr. Adams!" they said in unison, which set them off laughing. "Same as usual?"_

_"Yes please! But this is to go." Nodding the man sent to the back of the store, then came back with two pints of ice cream, one was Rocky Road and the other was Bubble Gum. "Thanks!" they paid for the yummy treats._

_"See you next time girls!" they waved to the owner and then were out the door. On the drive home Megan noticed smoke in the distance and two fire engines flying by them. "Hm… that's not good…" Mya looked behind the truck before pulling back out onto the road and going home._

_"Mya… go faster…" Meg's soft voice came from the passenger seat, "Why?"_

_Meg just pointed. There was only one house up on the hill. Hers._

_Mya floored it._

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_"NO!" Mya thrashed around in one of the firefighters arms, trying to get out of his grip. "Let me go! Momma! Papa!" by the truck Meg was crying silently. "Miss I'm sorry…" Mya didn't stop screaming, not until her voice went out. She never forgot the man who did that to her family. Nor did she ever forgive him for what he had done._

_In less than 30 minutes, Mya's whole life was gone. That fire was forever burned into her memory._

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Mya went home and began to pack for her trip. She never packed more than food, toiletries, and a few simple changes of clothing, which included all undergarments as well.

As she packed memories of after the fire flew through her mind. Closing her eyes she forced herself to forget. Those were the days she had moved in with Megan and her family. She didn't speak to anyone for two years. She would smile at people but it was just a shadow of what she was.

Over time she began to smile real smiled, but they were still guarded. The only other person that seemed to find a way into her heart was little Claire. Mya was 22 years old when she was born. The little girl was the light of her life, as well as her mothers and fathers.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The trip to the mountains took Mya about 3 hours. But that time was spend listening to soft Celtic music, as well as remembering the first time she sang to little Claire.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_Mya had just slipped off to sleep when crying woke her. 'Oh no… not again!' thought Mya as she went back to the room that Claire had been sleeping in. "What is it sweetie?" Mya picked the baby from her crib and noted her crying softened some. "Hey there, is that all you wanted? You just want attention… I'll just have to sing you to sleep… You are lucky little one. I've not sung for anyone in a long time…" Mya sat down in a rocking chair._

_"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine_

_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Without no seam, nor fine needlework  
Then he'll be a true love of mine_

Tell him to find me an acre of land  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Between the salt water and the sea strand  
Then he'll be a true love of mine

Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine"

_By the end of the song little Claire was fast asleep, and Mya couldn't bear to put her down. 'I'll make sure you have the best aunt in all the world… Me.' It was then Mya first lost her heart to the little angel._

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Mya pulled into a parking lot. All of the workers in the area knew her from her bi-yearly trips to the forest. "Hello Miss Mya!"

"Hello Mr. Williams! Well here you are!" Mya tossed him her keys. "Made sure I get it back in one piece ok?"

"Of course Miss!" Theo Williams was one of the sweetest guys she knew, and she trusted him to take care of her car while she was away. "I'll see all of you in four weeks!"

"Miss Mya! You be careful! There have been reports of strange things going on as of late."

"Thanks for the warning Theo! I'll take care of myself!" Pack on her back she took off into the woods. '_Who knows… I might even have a real adventure!_'


	2. The Fall

_Chapter Two: The Fall_

It was a week into Mya's trip when she realized that something was off with the forest. It seemed darker than normal. Silently she listened. There was no sound around her, not even a whisper through the trees. '_I don't like this… I don't like this at all…_' pulling her cloak tighter around her she kept on walking. Not that far ahead of her she saw a small clearing.

There were flowers all around her, in far too many colours to count. It was beautiful in her eyes. Leaving her bag at the edge of the clearing, she made her way to the middle of the field. It was then she heard it.

"_Far over the misty mountain cold;_

_To dungeons deep; And cavers old;_

_We must away; Ere break of day, _

_To find our long forgotten gold…_

_The pines were roaring; _

_On the height; The winds were moaning; _

_In the night… The fire was red; _

_It flaming spread The trees like torches; _

_Blazed with light._"

With a jerk Mya straightened her back, eyes frantically looking around for the source of an old chant being sung; but could see nothing. "What is going on here…" she asked, pulling her cloak tighter around her. "It's getting colder…"

Looking up at the sky, the wind began to whip around her ankles, and it also threw her hood from head. Green eyes closed as she listened, wanting to hear the music once more. No tune was heard. Nothing but the wind touched her ears.

Mya hummed what she could remember of the melody, which wasn't much, but it was at least something. It was out of the corner of her eye in which she saw small figures walking in the forest, just to the right of her.

"What in the world are children doing out here..." Mya left her packs behind and at the edge of ther forest where she entered the clearing and failed to see the rise vanish from under her feet. Gone was view of the field, now only blurs filled her vision. She wasn't even half way down when her world went dark.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"I must have been knocked out… it's night time already…" Mya pusheed herself up and moved towards a main avenue that was near her. "Huh… I don't remember this being here…" Glancing around, she stepped out onto it, but not a moment later was forced off when what appeared to be a giant man riding past her on a seemingly larger-than-life horse. "What the… My vision must be way off…" Reaching into the pack on her leg and pulled out her small flask, splashing some of its water onto her face, "Better… but still a bit fuzzy…" she muttered.

She wasn't sure how much later it was when she realized her vision was fading in and out, but it was soon enough to know that she was in trouble. In a small panic, she ran down the road in hope of finding someone or someone finding her.

She couldn't see where she was going and tripped over a large root sticking out of the ground and crashed to the ground with a cry of shock.

"Who's there?" She looked up and squinted when she heard what she thought was a man call out.

"Please, I need help!" She put her head down and couldn't stop her tears even if she tried. The sound of running met her ears and then there were hands on her back.

"My word... what happened to you?" A small cry of pain passed her lips when the man touched the back of her head. "I fell, I don't know how far..."

Promptly after telling him this, she fainted, causing the man to panic.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Polyvore cgi /set?id =68170964 {{Dress is a navy blue instead of off white}}

Mya woke to the sound of a man yelling, carefully she got up and made her way to the door. Frowning she looked down and saw she was in the nightgown. Never before had she seen it, nor did she own such a gown. She always slept in shirts and pants. It was comfortable so that's all that mattered to her at that moment.

Silently holding up the hem of the dress so she didn't trip over it, she made her way out of the room, and faintly heard; "Oh! Hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Mya could head the teasing in a mans voice and the clanging of silver wear, followed by the beginnings of a beat.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks!" _From her place she saw it was a blond man who started singing, then she thought she was a dark haired one sing the next lines. "_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!"_

_"Tips the glasses and break the plates…That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!_"

Mya could hear rhythmic thudding and found herself moving slightly to the beat of their song as she crept to where she suspected the song was coming from.

"_Cut the cloth and tread the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!"_

Smiling she spun in a small circles in the west hall of the hobbit hole and was a bit careless when her giggles grew a bit louder than she had intended, but she muted them quickly, not yet wanting to be found out.

_"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!_

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Mya moved and finished watching all of this from around the atrium corner, giggling once it was all said and done before heading back to her room. Once back there she poured herself a cup of now luke warm tea and ate a few of the biscuits as well. A loud knock rang through the place and she could almost feel the tension in the air.

About 10 minutes later she left her tea behind and made her way through the home intent of finding out what was going on when she passed what she could only call the study. There were maps on most every wall there. With a smile she looked over every wall with her full on attention. She knew not how long she was there, but then she was plucked from her thoughts when she heard a loud cry, which made fighting voices still.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too?" Thorin stopped and looked around the table, "Rumors have begun to spread… the dragon Smaug has not been seen in 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lays unprotected. Do we sit back and let others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we cease this chance to take back Erebor?"

Mya slipped down the atrium hall way and stood at the corner listening to what was being said, when heard an elders voice, "You forget! The gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain…"

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely correct." Peeking out from around the corner she saw the tallest of the group pull a key out of seemingly thin air, and hold it before the man with his back to her.

"How came you by this?" was his airy question, she could hear the aw in his voice, then the grey clad man spoke once more. "It was given to me by your father, Thrian. For safe keeping. Tis yours now." She saw the key was passed then another spoke, "If there is a key, there must be a door." It was the blond that spoke.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage into the lower halls." The dark haired man next to the blond spoke next, "There's another way in…"

"But only if we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed…" that made Mya freeze, '_Dwarf… If they be dwarfs… then what be I?_' "The Answer lies somewhere hidden in this map, and I don't have the skill to find it. Though there are those who can." She saw the grey man give a look to the dark haired man next to him. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and **no **small amount of courage. But if we are careful, and clever, I do believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Mya felt a coo catch in her throat at hearing that voice and it was then she peeked around even more, the one who spoke was adorable in her eyes, and looked to be the youth of the group.

"Hm…. And a good one to…" she looked to her left and saw a man just taller than herself speaking. "An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" a voice asked.

"Am I what?" the short haired man seemed confused.

"He said he's an expert!" cried out an older man with a hearing horn.

"Wh…Me?! No! N-N-No! I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen anything in my entire life!" He honestly seemed offended. The one addressed as Balin spoke up, she could tell by his voice since she couldn't see him from her point of view. "I must agree with Mr. Baggins on that one. He is hardly burglar material…"

"Ai… The wild is no place for gentle folk… especially if they can't fight or fend for themselves…" that voice was gravely in her ears, and it was met with sound of agreement from the others of the group.

"That is enough! If I say Mr. Baggins is a burglar; then a burglar he is!" Mya let out a small cry and fell back as the rooms grew dark and the man stood as much as he could. She heard him explaining why Hobbits were so good and once he was done she heard the first voice that she heard taunting Mr. Baggins asked, "Which one of you squeaked like a girl?!"

Mya's hands slapped over her mouth and she backed into a corner to stay out of sight.

"You must trust me on this…"

"Very well… We'll do it your way… Give him the contract." Mya scrambled to her feet and went back to the study, but she heard everything that was going on. Balin spoke up then, talking about what was in the contract, but what got her was the funeral arrangement bit.

It was faint, but she heard the black haired man whispering, "I cannot grantee his safety…" and it was the tallest who answered an affirmative, but then in an even lower voice she heard the dark one speak once more. "Nor, will I be responsible for his fate."

"Shall not be held responsible to injuries sustained…" he mumbles a bit before she picked up his words once more. "… Lacerations…Evisceration…in…Incineration?!" even she paled at the thought of that.

"Oh ai! He'll melt the flesh off your bones, in the blink of an eye!" There was that teasing voice again! She heard Mr. Baggins let out a small nervous laugh.

"You alright there laddie?" that was Balin.

"Feel a bit faint is all…" she could hear his breathing becoming heavier and quicker. '_This won't be good…_' she thought to herself still listening silently.

"Think furnace, with wings! Flash of light, searing pain… then Poof! You're no more than a pile of ash!"

"Hm… yea nope…" she heard a thud and pressed her hand to her forehead, '_Poor man…_'

"Well done Bofur…" That was the tall man for sure. She heard the men clearing out of the dining room and sat down at the desk in the study humming softly. While looking over the maps she was just about to pull her hair up into a pony tail when she heard someone behind her.

"What you doing here?" Turning she saw the youngest of the group at the door before he walked in, his cheeks tinting a slight red upon seeing her smile softly at him. "I've been here since I woke, to the sound of dished and knives not less. Please sit, I do not bite." Shyly he went over to the seat next to hers and his hands on his lap. "Might I ask you for your name? My name Mya."

He looked up smiling and then looked back down, "Ori… You've got a pretty name Lady Mya."

"Please it's just Mya, I am no lady. I've never heard of the name Ori before, but it sounds just wonderful. It seems to fit you." He smiled brightly at her and he sat there silently with her, just looking over maps until he was called by his group. "Go on. I'll introduce myself to them later." With a gentle touch to his shoulder she sent him on his way.

Looking back she saw Mr. Baggins enter the study, right past her without even seeing her and into his room, locking the door behind him. "Well… that is just rude!" she hissed softly before she stood.

"Well is seems we've lost our burglar… but I guess it's for the best… the odds were always against us. After all what are we? Merchants? Tinkers? Toy makers? Hardly the stuff of legend…"

"There are a few warriors amongst us."

"Old worriers."

"I would take each and every one of these men over an army from the Iron Hills. Fore when I called upon them they answered… Loyalty, honor, a willing heart… I can ask for no more."

"You don't have to do this… You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You've made a new home for us on the Blue Mountains. A life full of peace and plenty. A life worth more than all the riches in Erebor." Mya listened to Balin speak, watching them from her place by the study.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me…" he held up a key, "They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland… There is not choice… Not for me..." Mya's heart went out to him, while she couldn't see his face clearly she felt as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Balin said that they would follow him to the end, and slowly they all made their way into the parlor.

She had planned of going back to her room when she heard deep humming. Breath catching in her throat she followed the sound, her breathing soft, so as not miss a moment of what she was hearing.

"_Far over the misty mountain cold;_

_To dungeons deep; And cavers old;_

_We must away; Ere break of day, _

_To find our long forgotten gold…_"

Mya's eyes grew wide, as she slid down the wall listening to the voices resonating throughout the home. Eyes falling shut she dared not breathe for breaking the spell spun by their song. But their next verse made her heart break; for it reminded her too much of what had happened to her home as a child.

Closing her eyes she could see a lone mountain, them a cold cavern. Her mind played tricks on her making her see things moving in the dark… '_Is my mind sending me riddles in the dark I wonder…?_' Then flames of a fire in her mind. A forest of great beauty going up in flames,

_"The pines were roaring; On the height...The winds were moaning; In the night... The fire was red; It flaming spread...The trees like torches; Blazed with light."_ Mya's heart was racing, and her body shaking, as the fire in her mind died down and she let her eyes open one half way, in a dazed stare then let them fall closed once more.

She cried silently for a few minutes before she felt a hand upon her cheek brushing the tears away, eyes shooting open she saw a man before her with a very odd hat, "Now what are you crying about?" his words were soft, as were his eyes.

"Your song…" she kept her voice low so as to not be heard by anyone but him, "It reminds me of my parent's death… taken by flame because someone thought to be a friend set them ablaze." She heard a sigh and then a small thump the man had sat down next to her. "Wipe away those tears. It is in the past, nothing will change it. You have to fight for your own future…"

"Like all of you?" he looked a bit shocked. "I heard… all of it… What woke me was you teasing Mr. Baggins about his knives and forks." That made him smile and he stood up, "Come my fair maiden, our leader will want to talk to you since you claim to have heard everything. My name by the way is Bofur. Bofur at your service."

"And Mya at your service Master Bofur." With a smile he took her hand and jerked her up, making her squeak just like she had before, he blinked before laugher poured from his mouth, "It was you who squeaked like a girl before then? Makes sense… you are one!"

"Bofur, who are you speaking to?" Mya turned and saw a partly bald man with tattoos on his head walk over, "Oh… hello there little lady!" Mya blushed and looked down, "Thorin, you best come here… I think we might have a loose end…" Mya paled and hid behind Bofur, making his huff.

"Dwalin, don't go scaring her. She's delicate…" Mya saw red. With a growl she stepped back and punched Bofur's arm, making his stumble into the parlor, Mya right behind him, fists clenched, "I am NOT delicate. Just because I am a woman, I am not a flower to be only looked at…"

"Enough…" her head snapped around, her gaze locking on the dark haired man. She bowed her head. She could tell he was the leader of this group. Footsteps came close to her and she saw he had stopped before her. "Who are you?"

"Her name is Mya. She done told me when I first saws her!" Ori, he was smiling brightly, which Mya had to return. "He is correct. My name is Mya Rose. I've heard of what you plan to do… Might I come with you? I am anything but defenseless."

"What is your weapon of choice?" He walked around her arms folded, a small but arrogant smile on his lips, but she still thought it was attractive, '_What?! Where did that thought come from… he is being a jerk to me at the moment…_'

"How about that mean right hand of hers?" Mya laughed and tucked her hair once more behind her ear, "Sorry about that… I often am a bit too defensive… but to answer your question, I do fight in hand to hand combat, as well as daggers, and a long sword."

She heard him hum softly as he went over to the fire. "Very well, but you must sign as another member, but one of you will have to share a contract…" Bofur shrugged, "Why not have her sign on as a burglar too?"

"So be it." Balin pulled out Mr. Baggin's contract and Mya signed her name on the bottom right hand corner, "But know this, I cannot grantee you safety… Nor, will I be responsible for you fate."

With a smirk Mya went up to him, "No one is responsible for that, **but** me. See you in the morning."

While walking away she sang the song of the mountain.

"What have I done…" she heard the young king whisper. "What have I done…"

As she left the room she heard the others of the group protest to bringing her.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Why did you except her? A lady of our own kind I can see, but her?" Dwalin paced the floor, "Are you questioning my judgment? We have no choice but to bring her with us. I won't have her telling others of what it is we are doing. We cannot risk being stopped. Not now."

The group murmured, still not too happy with it, but understood their leader's reasons.

**_Authors Note_**

_So far, these have to be my favorite line in the whole movie thus far!_

"'It's suppose to look like that it's crochet.'

Oh, and what a lovely game too! If you've got the balls for it!"

_So what do you guys think of the rewrite? I was surprised but it is 8 pages long… WOW! _

_I feel so proud! Oh and if you can't tell I've seen the movie Far too many times to know dialogue !_


	3. And On We Go

_Chapter Three: And On We Go_

Mya had just settled in her room when she heard a soft knock on the door. Frowning she opened the door and before her stood the tall man dressed in Grey, "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes I think you can. Or rather I can help you." Smiling he pulled a pack form behind his back as well as her small side pack. "How did you get those?"

"Mr. Baggins had this small pack lying on the table in the parlour, while I procured the rest. Now get some sleep Mya Rose, fore we leave early to get supplies, then head out for our journey." May wasn't surprised that the man knew her name but she stopped him before her left.

"Sir, you're yet to tell me your name." the tall man turned to her with a smile. "Well my dear, my name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey. I am the wizard of this company." And with that he left her room. "And so starts my own adventure…" Mya opened the bag she was given and saw three pairs of black leather leggings, her tank top, and shirts similar her poet shirts, but a bit more form-fitting. But she also saw the outfit she had come there in. *polyvore traveling/ set?id =68048176

Silently she changed into one of the pair of leggings and her tank top. In the morning she would just slipped on the red shirt in the morning along with her half corset and be ready to leave.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Mya woke the next morning with a start, there was no light in the sky, so she knew she must have woken before the others, for there was no sound of movement within the hobbit hole. Quickly she slipped the red shirt over her tank top then fastened the half bodice around her waist, then went on her boots, and her side pack. She had it hidden under her shirt.

Quietly as possible she slipped out of her room. Travel pack on her shoulder, she walked to the front door leaving her pack with the others. Humming softly she entered the parlor, and saw three dwarfs asleep on the floor. She knew that one of them was Bofur, but the other two she didn't know. One looked to have an ax imbedded in his skull; while the third seemed unable to help rolling around in his sleep he was so large!

A small laugh passed her lips and she went to the fire place, adding a few logs to the dying fire. Once that was does she made a bee-line for the kitchen. She looked everywhere until she found a large black tea kettle, and a large stash of tea. With a small grunt she picked up the kettle, now full of water and placed it on a hook in the fireplace.

Mya sat down on an old stool, just staring at the flames. She just about jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whipping around she was a dwarf with gray hair and many braids behind her. "I didn't mean to startle ya, but you didn't hear me call you…" Mya blushed a bit and bowed to him. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." Straightening she smiled at him, "Would you like some tea? I managed to find where Mr. Baggins kept it."

His eyes seemed to light up, "You know I would love some! My name is Dori. At your service." He inclined his head to her. "And I am Mya, at your service Master Dwarf."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The two talked over their cups of tea at the kitchen table until a very sleepy looking blond dwarf stumbled into the room, slumping down onto the bench next to Dori. "Good morning Fili, is you brother awake yet?"

"No… the only reason I'm awake I because I got kicked in the back….agian…" Dori laughed softly shaking his head, "Kili never was able to sleep still like the rest of us." Fili shook his head, "I'd have no issue with it, but I'm sure he left a bruise after all of this…" Mya stood and brought over a cup of lavender tea, sitting it before him.

"Here. Don't worry, it's not poisoned. Lavender helps to relax the body Master Fili. I think it might just help you." Fili just stared at her for a few moments before carefully picking up the hot mug. Smiling a bit Mya picked up her tea and just held it, letting her hands take in its warmth. "Hm… this is very good… and you're right… it has seemed to have does just as you said… I'm Fili. At your service." Mya stood to put another log on the fire she started in the kitchen, "And Mya at your Master Fili."

"Now I can't help but think the smell of food will awake the others, correct?" the two dwarves just nodded smiling. "I thought as much. Now let's see what I can find to make shall I?"

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

With the help of Dori, and even some of Fili, Mya managed to find all the things she would need to make at least enough food to feed an army of dwarves. Mountains pancakes, bowls of scrambled eggs, plates of bacon. Just as Mya and Fili finished setting out pitchers of both ail, milk, and even orange juice, the running of feet was heard, as well as a cry, "Get me up! Get me up!" followed by Bofur's laugh. She was just able to fall back into the kitchen when the table was swarmed with hungry dwarves.

She stood and took count of them; their leader was missing from the table. She looked back over her shoulder at the table in the kitchen and sighed smiling slightly, there was just enough for their leaders breakfast, so she would be the odd man out. And at the rate they were going, it would be all that was left. Mya grabbed a bowl and placed it upside down over the plate, moving it closer to the fire to keep it warm.

"Now to go find Thorin…"

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

It took her a few minutes to go through all of the rooms, but the last one had the smell of freshly smoked pipe weed coming from under the door. She knocked gently on the door and was given a soft, "Come in." She took a small breath and opened the door just enough to poke her head in. "Good morning. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Thorin turned from his place at the window, his eyes watching her as if she were an animal. He didn't respond so she continued. "I was able to save some food if you're hungry. But there's not room in the dining room, just at the kitchen table."

Thorin looked a bit surprised, as if he had suspected her to do something else. With a quick motion he put out his pipe and followed her to the kitchen. They could hear laughter and merry making from the rest of the group in the dining hall. Unable to help it Mya laughed a bit at their antics and took the plate over to the take setting it before Thorin. "If you need anything just let me know."

Mya went around the kitchen cleaning up the mess she had made, knowing it was the least she could to all things considered. While she was doing that the sun began to just peak over the hills in the distance. By the time that the group was finishing eating, Mya had cleaned the kitchen and snuck off to the pantry.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"There had to be something somewhere…" she said to herself softly as she looked for even just an apple to eat. But there was nothing left in the house to eat. Huffing she exited the now bare pantry and met the rest of the group at the door. It took the about 5 minutes to get everything they needed put away and then they were off to the town to buy supplies.

Mya stayed at the back of the line, hood covering just her hair as she followed the group at her own pace. While she was lost in thought, the bald dwarf fell back and grabbed her arm making her jump and look up at him with wide eyes. "You're coming with me and Thorin to buy the Ponies."

"Why? I can tell you don't want to be around me." Mya knew he disapproved of her the moment he knew she was to come on their journey. "Thorin's orders. Can't have you running off now can we?" he sneered slightly and drug her along. Mya was furious but said nothing.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Buying the ponies was easier said than done. It took nearly 30 minutes before a price was agreed upon for all 17 ponies. During that time Mya had slipped away from Dwalin and over to the ponies. They nickered at her and snuffled her hair a bit trying to smell it. She laughed drawing Dwalin's attention. Frowning he was about to go over to her when Thorin took his arm. "Leave her be, just watch her. She's causing no harm as of yet…" Dwalin just grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes not leaving Mya.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Mya could feel that she was being watched but she made no move to show she noticed. Only one of the ponies stayed by her once the others had lost interest. He was beautiful, but shorter than the others, though not more than a few inches. His coat was black with a blaze down his muzzle, but instead of it being white it was fiery red. "Igneus. That shall be your name I think."

"And pray tell what that means." Said an old voice behind her, she turned and saw Balin. "Where I come from it means Fiery. I think it fitting of him." The Pony seemed to think over the name before his head bobbed up and down, then nudged her in the stomach. "Well it seems he would agree missy. Since you've chosen your mount, now the others must do the same. There are saddles over there. I think that the one of the far right will work best for your mount."

Smiling Mya hugged him unable to help it and went off, Igneus trotting behind her.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Their trip thus far had been quiet, a very few words had been spoken to Mya but she didn't mind. Riding at the back of the line left her room to think. The woods were beautiful, and the birds sang their songs all morning long. Fili fell back with his brother, Fili to her left, Kili to her right.

"Yes boys?" she looked left to right smiling a bit at them when she caught Kili watching her intently. Mya shifted uncomfortably before glancing up at his face, "Yes Kili?"

"You are odd…" he said with a straight face. Mya snorted and shook her head. She had no comment for that, but just made her pony run a bit away from the idiots behind her. They began to bicker when Kili stopped talking for just a moment, "What the… Why do you have my bow?"

"What are you talking about why on earth would I have your bow?" Fili looked at Kili like he as crazy. "Why? Because it's on your saddle that's why!" Fili looked back and sure enough there was his little brothers bow. "What the…" they heard giggling. "Mya…" she looked at them innocently, "You can prove nothing!"

"I change my mind brother, I like her!" cried out Kili laughing heartily, which was soon joined by Fili's laughter as well.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Wait!" came a cry, and the company stopped their mounts looking around, "Wait!" Thorin turned his pony around looked back to see Bilbo running toward them. He came to a halt next to Balin, "I signed it!" Balin took the contract from him and looked it over. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The dwarfs laughed smiling, and then Thorin spoke up.

"Give him a pony." Bilbo began to protest saying he'd keep up on foot when the two brothers, Fili and Kili picked him up and dropped him onto a rust coloured pony.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Next to her Bilbo began to sneeze, complaining about all the horse hair when he made the group stop, saying he had to go back because he forgot his handkerchief. Bofur ripped off a bit of his shirt and tossed it to Bilbo saying, "Here, use this." And Thorin yelled for them to move on.

'_This is going to be a long day…_' she thought to herself before once more losing herself to her thoughts.

**_A.N._**_ ok guys? Better so far? With the timeline I am using there are 28 more days until they reach the kidnapping by trolls bit. I'll try to do at least 4 to 6 chapters on what goes on. Mya will grow to care for all in the group by that point and they will hopefully begin to soften up to the idea of her being there. Lots of love! 5150_


	4. Lessons and a Show

_Chapter Four: Lessons and a Show_

It was the sixth day that they had been traveling when Kili rode up next to Mya. "So Miss Mya, what is a weapon you've got no skill with?" Mya frowned at him, "Dare I ask why you want to know this?"

"Because…" Fili came up on her other side a small smile playing on his lips, "We are here to help you learn. Plus it might help the others warm up to you if you seek out their help. I suggest Dwalin first, then the rest of the group can come in any order, but we suggest…"

"Our Uncle Thorin last. He's liable to snap and you need all the help you can get before then!" chimed in Kili. Mya glared at him and nudged her pony to trot after Dwalin. A smack was heard as well as Kili's yelp and crying out what had he done to deserve that. Fili explained that if he didn't know then he was more an idiot than he thought.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Master Dwalin?" Mya asked softly, making the dwarf look at her with narrowed eyes. "What do you want lassie?"

"Brother, be kind." Balin said to him before urging his mount forward so he could talk to Thorin. "I was wondering if you might teach me."

"Teach you what?" he asked a brow arced. She pointed to the Axes on his back and he began to laugh, until he saw she was dead serious about it. "And just why do you want to learn?"

"Should a time ever come when I must protect myself or those I care for, and an ax is all that is present then I want to be able to use it." Dwalin smirked at her. "Very well, but in the end just remember, you asked for it!"

'_That's not very reassuring…_' thought Mya to herself, but she brushed it off. "I know. That's why I asked!" she yelled after him as he rode on. Behind her the brothers were laughing. That did anything but make her feel better! Turning in her saddle she glared at them. "And pray tell my good dwarfs what is so funny? This was your suggestion to ask him for help first!" Kili shook his head, "I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"Well goes to show you! Don't judge a book by its cover!" needless to say she didn't talk to the idiot for the rest of the day.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

By the time night fell, everyone of the company members were ready to rest their bodies. Mya pulled her pack from her ponies back and placed her cloak over the pack, neatly folded. Behind her she heard foot falls. "Come. You asked for training and training you're going to get." Said Dwalin's rough voice. "Very well. Give me a moment will you?" without waiting for an answer she began to unlace her bodice and placed it on her cloak, then followed by her shirt, leaving her in a dark blue tank and her leggings.

With a smile she trotted after him, making sure to tie her hair back at the base of her neck to keep it out of the way. Dwalin stopped a few feet in front of her, an ax going straight for her head. She heard the group cry out as she dropped to the floor in a cat like crouch, the ax passing less than an inch from her head had been as she dropped. "Good, but go backward, not down. Once you are down you stay down." She felt him touch the blunt part of the ax to the back of her head.

Mya nodded and Dwalin helped her up. "Now again."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Mya and Dwalin had been at it for a good hour and a half when he called for a break. He had learned in that short time that she meant what she said. She wanted to learn. She was dedicated and took all that he said to heart, doing her best to improve on what he scolded her on.

"Thank you again Master Dwalin." Panting she handed him back the ax he had let her use. He took it and offered her the slightest of smirks. "Welcome Miss Mya. Night after next we'll work again." With that he walked off, leaving her to her thoughts.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

New shirt in hand Mya made her way to the small stream that the group had camped near. She looked all around her before pulling off her clothing and jumping into the water. The water was freezing; she had to bite her tongue so as not to shriek out at the cold. It took her a few moments but she found herself adjusting to the cold temperature quickly.

With a smile on her lips she swam in a small circle then grabbed her small bar of soap and quickly washed away the sweat and grime from the day. Once that was done she felt much better. With a small laugh she began working on washing out her hair.

She just came up from freeing the soap from her hair when she heard a crude whistle. Mya shot back and ducked behind a large rock. Not that far from the other shore was a man, covered in dirty and she could practically smell him from where she was. "Hey why don't you come over here little girl?" Mya glared at him and shook her head, he cocked his head to the side, smirking, "Well, then I'll come to you!" He quickly removed all clothing on his upper half and waded into the water.

"Stay where you are!" she cried out ducking lower into the water. Mya could hear his laughter over the water, "Give it up girly! You're out here alone, who's to stop me?"

"I am." Mya froze. Behind her was Thorin, and he looked mad, but it could only be seem by looking at his eyes, for he kept his face clear of expression. "Leave now." Thorin grabbed Mya by the arm and pulled her form the water, tossing his coat over her to hide her from the humans prying eyes. Thorin didn't look at her once. Silently she grabbed her clothing and made a dash back to a cluster of rocks, dressing in less than a minute.

Once she was back in her leggings and tank she pulled put Thorin's coat back round her shoulders. She could hear the two arguing as she approached them. The human was yelling that Thorin should keep his wench in check. Mya saw red. She stormed out of the trees. "Wench?! **_Wench_**?!" by that time most of the group had found their way to the stream. "How dare you! You… you pig! I should kill you myself, I'd bet I'm not the first you tried to treat in such a way! Don't even deny it! I can see it in your eyes. I've dealt with scum like you for too long. Now leave. If you come snooping around you'll regret it."

Her anger was enough to scare him off it seemed, since he took off running. Still shaking Mya took off Thorin's coat and passed it to him, storming back to the camp. No one messed with her the rest of the night.

**_A.N. Ok review review review people. They make me very happy, and wake me want to write more! Thanks! Lots of love to my readers! 5150_**


	5. The Talk

_Chapter Five: The Talk_

Mya was woken with a gentle hand on her elbow. "Up you get lass. We are moving out." Balin smiled down at her as she rubbed the sleep form her eyes. "Thank you for waking me Master Balin. I'll be fully awake in a just a few moments." Nodding Balin went back to Bofur, getting himself a plate of food.

Biting back another yawn Mya stood up, and stretched her arms over head she heard her back crack. A groan passed her lips, she felt much better after that. Reaching down she grabbed a black shirt and slipped it over her head, before tying the black leather round her middle, followed by this side pack. Humming she walked over and grabbed an apple, nothing more and began to munch on it.

"You should eat more than that." Kili had walked up behind her. Mya just shrugged, "I'm not that hungry. And don't try to make me eat. You'll just end up getting hurt." She smirked at him and went over to her pony giving him the other half of her apple. Igneus gladly took the treat, sniffing around her pack for more. "That's all you get Ignues." His ears seemed to droop at and he went back to the other ponies.

"You are causing a stir among the men…" Thorin had walked up beside her a hard look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Mi'Lord. It wasn't my intention. By the way…" she turned and placed a hand on his upper arm. "Thank you, for last night. If you hadn't been there, I honestly don't know what I would've done…" she gave his arm a gentle squeeze before letting her hand for to her side.

"You are welcome. But don't make a habit of it. I won't always be around to keep an eye on you. Saddle up, we move out in 10 minutes." She nodded and quickly saddled up Igneus. She was ready to head out before the rest of them, which made her smile as Thorin called them out for being slower than the woman of the group. Igneus pawed at the ground ready to move and even ran in small circles around a few of the other ponies, despite Mya trying to get him to stop.

"Be still you silly horse!" Igneus shorted and reared up, making Mya cry out in shock and cling to him as he took off. "Stop you crazy pony!" behind her she heard the other yelling at her to come back. She was trying but it didn't work so she literally bailed off of her mount into a pile of leaves. Cursing loudly she made her way back to groups, all of which were laughing at her disheveled look.

"Don't say a word…." She growled out as the group howled with laugher. The right sleeve of her shirt was torn open from landing on the thorny bush that was under the pile of leaves, along with several small cuts along her cheek. Dwalin snorted and went over to her, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Seems you lost a fight with a wee plant!" Mya growled at him narrowing her eyes; that made his laugh even harder as he walked off.

"Come on little Miss. You can ride with me." Bofur offered her a hand up onto his pony which she took. "Thank you Master Bofur. At least one of this group is a gentleman!" she turned her nose up at the rest of the group. Kili cried out as if insulted making her serious look crack and a smile took its place. "We're moving out!" called Thorin as so off they went.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It took about half to day to catch up with Igneus. Mya scolded him something fierce and the pony knew it too. Ears and head down for the rest of the day following forlornly behind the rest of the group seeing as how Mya decided to ride with Bofur the rest of the day. After talking to the dwarf all day she realized how much he reminded her of her father. His jokes and even his smile brought back her memories. The happy days; when they didn't have a care in the world.

"You alright there Missy?" asked Bofur noting her silence was longer than normal. "Hm? Oh yes… I'm fine. Just remembering something is all."

"And what might that be?"

"My Papa… you remind me of him a bit. He was just as funny and sweet as you. Even your smile makes me remember him." She felt him laugh softly, "Well I'm honored to remind you of such a man. Truly." She could hear teasing in his voice as well as seriousness.

"I miss him… and ma'ma." She said so softly he almost missed it. "Here now, no tears. Not now anyway. Let's just enjoy the beauty of the day now eh?" Mya laughed softly and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "Thank you Bofur."

"Not a problem at all Little Miss. Not a problem at `all…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The sun had fallen by the time the group next made camp. Mya was helping Bifur make diner when she wall called way from Thorin. "Mya, come with me. We must talk." With a small sorry she left Bifur's side and went after the head of their company. "What is it Mi'Lord?"

"What possessed you last night to go off on your own?" His question was gruff as his glare made her flush. "What do you mean? I wanted to take a bath. Is that a crime?" she glared right back at him. "I won't ask someone to come with me, that would be improper! But did seem to stop you from following me it seems." She crossed her arms over her chest and arced a brow as he sputtered slightly.

"It is my duty to protect my group ev…. It's my duty."

"Let me guess, even though you don't want me here you'll still protect the liability? Is that it?" she shook her head. "Thorin, you are an amazing dwarf, but you must learn to trust someone one day. Not everyone will turn their backs on you. Now I for example, don't trust you completely yet. But the fact that you stood up for me last night shows you have more honor than any man that I've known. With the exception of my father." That man Thorin smile a bit.

"Then you must have known a far poor few men in your home." He thought his joke was funny till he saw her sad smile. "You have that right. Anyway, come on. Foods almost down by now I think." With another weak smile she turned and went back to Bifur.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Thorin didn't move from his place but instead watched her as she helped his comrade. '_She is a real mystery… but why can't I bring myself to hate her? Yes she left us no choice but to bring her, but I can't find myself hating her for that. She makes my men smile, even if it is just a slight amount. Still it is better than nothing._' A small smile crossed his lips as he walked back to the group. '_Maybe having her here wont' be so bad in the long run after all…_'

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_A.N. sorry if the end of this seemed a bit choppy, but my brain isn't seeming to work in the righ order at the moment so it is that best I could do. Lots of love my dears! 5150_**


	6. You know Nothing of the World

_Chapter Six: You know Nothing of the World._

Mya was glad that Bilbo had changed his mind. He had been one of the only ones who didn't question her on her past, and for that she was thankful. While she sat with the two she had dubbed her boys. It turned out that they were Thorin's nephews. Now she could see the family resemblance in Kili, but Fili threw her for a loop til she was told he took after his father. Kili worked on brushing out her hair, then pulled it back into a half up half down style, as Fili inspected the rings she had brought with her. "So little Miss Mya, why on earth did you bring these? They are valuable. Why risk it?"

Smiling Mya looked down at her gloved hand where her most true treasure laid, "Because they are all I have left of my parents… they are the only thing of value I hold but for my voice. Call me vain if you will but I treasure it just as much as I do these rings." They had never heard her do more than hum small tunes. "Will you ever song for us Mya?"

Laughing she shrugged, "Maybe one of these days you will, but not at the moment. I'd much rather enjoy the sounds the night had to offer." The boys pouted like children making her giggle. Looking to her right she saw Bilbo slink off to give his pony an apple. A smile was on her lips until she heard a screech in the distance.

"What was that?" she whispered softly to them as she stood and walked to the trees, peering out into the darkness ahead.

"Orcs…" Kili said softly. "Orcs?" questioned Bilbo.

"Throat cutters." Thank you Fili… "They'll be dozens of the out there. The low lands are crawling with the nasty things."

"They strike in the early hours when we sleep. Never any noise, just lots of blood." Mya put a hand to her throat and shook her head as they snickered.

"Do you think that is funny? You think a night raid is something to snicker at?" Thorin stalked past them.

"We didn't mean anything by it Uncle…" Mya smiled a bit at Kili, he did look sorry.

"No you didn't… you know nothing of the world…" Thorin walked over to the edge of the cliff, sparing Mya a glance looking over the way her hair was done. She merely glanced toward Kili.

"Don't mind him young ones…" Mya turned and looked at Balin with a smile, "Thorin has more rightful cause to hate the orcs than anyone." Mya walked over to the fire and sat back down between her boy's, ready to listen to Balin's tale.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, our King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first…" Mya turned to head to look at her leader, her heart broke for him. His tale, she knew would make her go to him, she felt drawn to him, but she didn't understand why. She could picture him many years younger fighting, "Moria had been overrun with orcs, thousands upon thousands of them, led by a giant pale orc. He who was most vile of all their race. Azog the Defiler. This orc had sworn to wipe out the Line or Durin…" Balin took a shaky breath before continuing his tale.

"He started by beheading the king… Thorin's grandfather." Mya felt tears raise to her eyes, the pain that Thorin went through was immeasurable, Balin went on to talk about how Thorin's father Thrain went missing, for he was driven mad by grief, "We were without a leader… Leaderless… We were defeated. Death was upon us. That is when I saw _him_. Our young Dwarf Prince facing down Azog, the pale one… Alone he stood, his foe drawing ever closer. His armor, shield, and sword gone, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." He told of how the creature had lost its arm that day, "Azog the Defiler learned that day that the proud line of Durin wouldn't be so easily destroyed. He rallied us; and we fought, driving them back. Our Enemy was defeated. But the cost to us was so high, there was not feast, nor song… the number of dead outweighed the living, beyond the count of grief. They few of us had survived.

"And I thought to myself then, 'There is one, who I would follow. There is one I would call King.'" Balin finished his tale and looked up, all the dwarves stood looking at the leader. Mya stood with the help of Kili and Fili, who remained sitting. It was then Bilbo spoke up, "And the pale Orc? What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came… that filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin walked away from the group and Mya took off after him.

"Thorin, wait!" He stopped allowing her to catch up.

"What do you want?" She could hear tension in his voice.

"I just wish to be here and talk with you, is that a crime? You are my leader… Thorin, when I signed the contract, I added something to it in my mind. I hold it as true as if it were written in stone." He turned to her frowning. "In my signing I granted you power over my life. I would die to protect you if I had to." She knelt before him. "You are my captain, and also my King. You have a place in this world. I do not."

She saw him kneel before her in turn and tilt her chin up, "Why would you do that?" His question was soft, his eyes full of the need to know. "Because… I wanted to; my heart was willing the moment it heard of your need." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before standing. "Good night My King, sleep well. I'll wake you for your watch." blushing slightly she walked off and took over the night watch.

Thorin was in shock from her words, and he thought back the very same words he had said back in Bag End to Balin. Shaking his head he moved and settled down on his temporary bed. Closing his eyes he let a dreamless night take him.

In all reality Mya had no intention of waking him; she knew he needed sleep more than the rest of them. Once she was sure he was asleep she sat on a rock, not far from where he lay and started to sing softly, weaving a spell of gentle sleep over all of them. Her voice covered all of those in the camp, lulling them into gentle dreams.

"I hear your voice on the wind. And I hear you call out my name…  
'Listen my child', you say to me, 'I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me. Answer my call and I'll set you free'"

Mya sang ever so softly and moved down closer to Thorin. A stray lock had falling from its place and she gently brushed it from his face. She then grabbed the blanket from her bedding and laid it over him, still singing;

"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain. I am the voice of your hunger and pain. I am the voice that always is calling you. I am the voice, I will remain.

"I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone… The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow. Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long…I am the force that in springtime will grow…" Mya smiled and stood up and danced in a circle, her cloak flying out around her as she spun.

"I am the voice of the past that will always be, Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields. I am the voice of the future… Bring me your peace! Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal!"

"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain. I am the voice of your hunger and pain. I am the voice that always is calling you. I am the voice…

"I am the voice of the past that will always be…I am the voice of your hunger and pain…I am the voice of the future, I am the voice!" she repeated the last four words four times before stopping just short of the cliff. There was a reason she prided herself on her voice. She was called a siren in her late teenage years, crystalline soprano, but she could sing low alto notes as well.

"Sleep well my friends for you shall sleep in peace…" humming softly she kept walking around the camp. She saw the boys beginning to stir and silently went over to them, brushing the hair from their faces and smiled as they settled back down. Glancing at the watch in her pack she saw it was about 30 minutes till sunrise.

"Might as well get changed…" she grabbed her red shirt and slid behind a large rock, ridding herself of the tank top until she could wash it, and pulled on the red shirt, followed by the corset. With a small spring in her step she tucked the dirty shirt into her pack and bracing herself she went over to Thorin and laid a hand atop his only to be dragged down next to him like she was a teddy bear.

Blushing cherry red she tried to wiggle away but was unable to. Groaning she managed to maneuver one of her arm up and tugged on one of Thorin's braids. Next thing she knew she was 3 feet away from him holding her head as it spun. "Good morning to you too…"

She heard a dwarven curse and large hands pull her up to her feet. "You didn't wake me… Why?" He didn't mind the extra sleep, but that meant she had done 5 hours of watch. "Um well… I didn't wake anyone up. You all needed the sleep. And before you ask yes I am fine." Smiling she pated his cheek and went about waking up the others. In order to wake of her boys she decided to have a little bit of fun. Getting up onto the rock formation above them, that is after moving their weapons away from them, far away, she dropped on top of then with what sounded like a war cry.

Needless to say they were up, and wrestling with Mya to get her back for that wake up call.

"Mya how could you do that to us?!" they cried out, Fili pined her down while Kili began to tickle sides, making her laugh so hard her sides hurt, "Ok OK! Uncle! I give up!" she all but screamed out at them. Satisfied the let her up and she just stumbled away, making the others laugh, until she collapsed.

Fili and Kili were the first ones over to her. The others were wearier of her. Just as Kili and his brother moved to pick her up she spun around latching her arms round both their necks and knocked their head together.

"Hmph…. Serves you hooligans right!" brushing off her clothing she went over to her pony and started to brush her down.

Thorin shook his head at her antics but found himself once more lingering upon thoughts of her. For one thing, why was she always smiling at him, what was there to smile at? She always made time to talk to him, he liked the conversation, he couldn't deny that. He learned a great deal about her, and she in turn learned about him.

The last thing he remembered from the night before was a sweet voice and a hand brushing against his cheek, then only dreams of… oh no… this wasn't allowed to happen… "I will not fall…"

"Did you say something Thorin?" Balin went up to his prince and saw Thorin shake his head, "Tis nothing. We move out!"

Mya knew he was somewhat cross with her for not waking him but she pushed that from her mind and just focused on moving on.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya loved the rain, so she opted to ride with her hood off, letting it run through her hair, and down her body. A head she could hear Dori complain to Gandalf about the weather, but she paid them no mind and urged her pony onward up to the front of the line next to Thorin, who also had his hood down. "You'll catch a cold riding like that you know." She said a bit cheekily, talk about the pot calling the kettle black! He looked at her and arced a brow, "You are one to talk. My Lady you should also pull your hood up."

"Hm… I think not, I love the rain to much to do that. Plus you know I am no lady!" She nudged her heels into the ponies hind legs and she took off running, her cloak falling from her shoulders, allowing her black shirt to become drenched as well as the rest of her. It took her a few minutes to find a cave, when she did she checked it out, from front to back and led her pony to its shelter, knowing the others would follow her.

About five minutes later the whole crew was in the cave and Mya had gotten a warm fire started. Humming softly she set up a make shift drying rack for their cloaks to hang on, near to fire but not too close or course. All of the company settled down round the large fire and their ponies lay down in the back of the cave in a temporary pen.

Smiling Mya stood to get more wood for the fire when she tripped and literally slipped out of the cave, "AH!" Bofur was the first to get to her, hoisting her up into his arms her lept back into the cave; setting her down by the fire. Mya's hand went straight to her ankle, but Thorin was there before she could touch it. Carefully her unlaced her boot and pulled it off of her foot followed by the sock. "Twisted… Gandalf can you do anything for it?" the old man knelt next to the dwarf prince and nodded, "Yes I do believe that I can."

"I never noticed it before…." Mya frowned at her foot wiggling her toes a bit, "My feet are so white!" they group laughter as her and Thorin moved letting Gandalf take his place while Mya leaned back against Bofur's side. He had taken to her very quickly after being told he reminded her of late father. She even teasingly called him 'Papa', which made him beam.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili! Guard the ponies! Make sure you stay with them!" Thorin helped Mya from her mount as he spoke and she was grateful for the help, the fall she had 5 days prior still had her ankle a bit tender, even with some of Gandalf's magic to heal it along. "Ion, Gloin, get a fire going!" they said yes and hopped to it.

"I think it would be wiser to move on…" said Gandalf loud enough for the group to hear. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin spoke with finality in his voice, then Gandalf asked, "Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest… advise!"

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map we cannot read… Lord Elrond could help us…"

"Help?" Thorin turned to Gandalf anger and disbelief on his face, "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves?" Thorin walked around the wizard as if lost in thought, "Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls…They elves looked on, and did _nothing_. You ask me to seek out the people who betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father…"

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past!" Thorin looked up at the grey wizard a dark look passing over his face before speaking, "I did not know that they were yours to keep."

Mya hummed and spun in a small circle, earning a smacked the arm from Bofur, "You do that lass you are just going to hurt yourself again."

Mya just smiled and shook her head, "Then I hurt myself again, I can't help I love to dance about!" laughing she went over to Bofur and helped him get things out first before she saw Thorin almost glaring at Gandalf's back as he walked away.

"Everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo questioned Gandalf who spat out a reply, "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"And who might that be?" Mya asked arms crossed over her chest, "Myself Miss Rose! I've had enough of the stubbornness of dwarfs for one day…"

"Oi! Don't take your anger out on ME!" Mya cried out after him, she was slightly hurt by it after all. What had she done after all? Thorin went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't let it trouble you. He is trying to lead us down a dangerous path… Come on Bombur, we're hungry."

"Is he coming back?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya was glad for the cover of night; it made it so much easier to see the stars. Bofur waved her and Bilbo over just after she had taken off her leather bodice, "Here do us a favor, take this to the lads… Stop it! You've had plenty!" after Bofur handed them each a bowl they made their way to where the ponies, while he swatted Bombur away from the soup pot. When they got there Mya could tell something was wrong.

"Boys? What's the matter?" Asked Mya noting that they didn't turn round to look at them, "We're supposed to be looking after the ponies…" stated Kili, then Fili spoke, "Only we've encountered a slight problem…"

"We had 16…" Kili again spoke followed by his twin, "Now there is 14…"

"Oh no…" Mya sat the soup bowl down, but Bilbo picked it back up and she looked around the uprooted tree, "Daisy and Bungo are missing…" Kili stated after doing a quick rundown. "W…Well that's not good…"

"Bilbo, that you for stating what we know." Mya huffed making him look down sheepishly. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin"

"Eh.. NO! No…" Mya looked at Fili with an arced brow, "Let's not worry him. As our official burglars we thought you two might look into it." Bilbo stuttered but Mya just smiled, "Sure! Looks like something big up rooted these trees."

"Yes that was our thinking…" stated Kili.

"Something very big and possibly quiet dangerous…" Thank you once again Bilbo Baggins…

"Hey… there's a light…" Mya was unable to tell who said it, but the thought it might have been Fili. Silently they snuck up closer to the light, keeping low to the ground. She heard chuckling, "Fili what is it?"

"Trolls…" Mya heard rustling behind her and looked to see Bilbo went back for the bowls left on a tree, "Is that really necessary?" she rolled her eyes. She then heard crashing and turning to her left she saw a large being walking by with two of their ponies under its arms.

"It's got Myrtle and Mindy!" that's right… Myrtle was Bilbo's pony. "I think they are going to eat them we have to do something!"

"Yes you should!" Kili pushed Mya and Bilbo forward, "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid. And you two are so small they'd never see you!" Mya heard Bilbo stuttering and she smiled, "It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." Mya snorted at Kili and shook her head muttering, "Bull-Crap" under her breath as they were pushed forward, then she grabbed the front of Kili's shirt, "Go tell your Uncle, or I may yet have to hurt you."

"If you run into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl!" whispered Fili, Mya slinked forward and turned to see Bilbo looking back, and saw the brothers had vanished.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today… and blimy is it don't look like mutton again tomorrow!"

"Quit your griping, these ain't sheep. They're Western Nags!" the troll holding the ponies put them down in a make shift pen, "Bilbo come on…" Mya listened as they argued. Once over to the pen they realized that they would need a knife to free the ponies, and the troll just to the left of the pen had a large knife on his belt. Bilbo took a few steps over them went back only to have Mya point to the knife and glare at him.

Nodding once he turned back around just as he was about to grab the knife the troll before him stood up and scratched his backside, "Ew…" hissed Mya before she bolted and pushed Bilbo out of the way, arms quickly covering her face. She heard Bilbo scamper away and hide in the woods.

"OH! Look what's come out of me hooter!" Mya let her arms drop and she looked about ready to cry, she had just been used as a hankey… this was not her day… "It's got arms and legs and everything… what's these things?" he poked at her chest making her see red and lash out, "What is it?" asked another troll.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wiggles around!" she was dropped like a hot potato and curled up on the ground, her hair covering her face hoping to high heaven no one saw what just happened…

"What are you then? An over sized squirrel?" she was pushed onto her back and then scrambles up trying to keep all of the trolls in her line of sight. "I'm a burgl...Fea!"

"A burglfea? Can we cook it?"

"I don't know but we can try!" cried the cook and they all took off after her, she was almost away when she was grabbed up by her legs, "He won't make more than an mouthful!" she was jabbed once more in the chest, face turning beat red. "Perhaps there is more burglfea's round these parts! Might be enough for a pie!" she was shaken hard and her shirt came untucked from her pants and falling past her head making her almost scream when they pulled of off her arms.

"There's no one else here! Just me!" she wouldn't let them get Bilbo, he was the brother she never had! As well as her fellow burglar! Now just in a sports bra she kept her arms clamped over her chest. "He's lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Hold him over the fire! Make his squeal!" there was a shrill cry from one of them and Mya saw Kili had entered the clearing, wielding his sword. "Drop Her!"

"You what? Her?!"

"I said drop HER!" Mya found herself shaken so hard her head spun then dropped next to the fire as the rest of the group came charging in. Kili rushed over and pulled her away, she fell down by a tree and he went back into the fray. Above all the other noise she heard a shrill war cry, "Bilbo…" she saw the trolls grab him after a few minutes of fighting, between her and they trolls stood the dwarven company.

"Lay down you Arms! Or we'll rip his off!" Mya could see Thorin thrust his sword into the ground, followed by all the others, but last was Ori who threw his slingshot down.

Mya stumbled forward and into Thorin's back once it was all said and done she shook her head, "I'm sorry… I should have been more careful…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

All but Kili, Oin, Glion, Bombur, Thorin, Bilbo and Mya were put onto the spit, the dwarves in the long johns. Mya scooted her back closer to Thorin's and rested her head on his chest, and felt him sigh, "It's not your fault… you were trying to save the other burglar…"

"Don't bother cooking him! Let's just sit on him and squash him into jelly!"

"They should be cooked and grilled! With a sprinkle of Sage!"

"That does sound quite nice…"

"Never mind the seasoning! We haven't got all night! I don't fancy being turned into stone at day break do you?"

"Wait!" Bilbo hopped up and a bit closer to them, "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them! They're half wits!" That was Dori for sure!

"Half wits?! What does that make us?!" yelled Bofur.

"I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo continued once he was asked about it, "Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Mya let out a cry in shock; "Hey!" the others she heard call him a traitor!

"What does he know about cooking dwarf?" the cook shushed the other and motioned for Bilbo to continues speaking, "The secret to cooking dwarf is…." he had a long dramatic pause as if thinking and the troll roared at him to get on with it, "Yes, yes I'm telling you the secret! The secret is toooooooooo…. Skin them first!" the shouts that met her hears made her eyes widen.

"What a load or rubbish! I've eaten plenty of dwarves with their skins on!"

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" the smallest of the group picked up Bombur and help him over his head mouth open wide, "Nice and crunchy!"

Mya cried out, mindful of how close Thorin was too her once she sat up, "No! Not that one! He's infected!" everyone fell silent, "He's got worms in his… tubes..." Bombur was dropped like a hot potato on top of the rest of them; Thorin hissed at her, "What are you doing?" She smiled slightly at him before leaning down and kissing his cheek blushing, a sad look in her eye, "Buying you all time."

Standing she wiggled her way out of the sack and walked to the trolls, "In fact they all have parasites, it's a terrible business! I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't!"

"Did she say we have parasites?!" she heard Kili cry out, "What?! We don't have parasites! You've got them you traitor!" Mya groaned softly and turned her head to them ever so slightly, as they all began to protest when she heard a thump and then felt Thorin's gaze on her back, '_Thank you for understanding now…_' she thought silently, stepping forward.

"I've got parasites as big as me arm!" cried out Oin and the rest followed, making Mya laugh silently as she took a step forward, forgetting she was practically bare on her top half, "What would you have us do then? Let them go?!"

"Yes, but I'll stay in their place." The rest of the group fell silent. "You think I don't know what you're doing?! This little ferret is taking us for fools!" she was shoved back and landed on top of the dwarf pile her legs smacking Kili in the face, and her head falling against Thorin's chest, his gaze locking with her's. "I had to try…"

"The Dawn will take you all!" Gandalf! Mya looked up to the stone and just behind the trolls and there he stood, and struck the bolder, making it split in two. Looking back at Thorin she could see his smile, a true smile as the trolls turned to stone. The dwarves cheered.

"Um… Little miss?" looking at the dwarves still of the spit she smiled, "Yes Master Dwalin? Need help down?"

"Yes but.. um… best yee cover yourself up… Oh! Get your foot out of my back!"

"Cover my…" Eyes widening she looked down and felt her face turn cherry red before she literally ran back to their camp site. She could hear their laughter all the way.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya found herself in the camp and went for the first bag she found, and grabbed a shirt from it, pulling it on. "That's called stealing you know." Turning around she saw Thorin behind her. Holding the shirt above her head and slid it on, noting how he arced his brow, a smile playing on his lips as he took a step forward and pulled a half bodice from the same pack. "I picked this up before we left Hobbiton…"

He knelt before her and adjusted the shirt before wrapping the black leather around her middle, and threading the blue leather lace through it. The shirt was an off white, and the then realized whose pack she had been in, it was Thorin's bag. Blushing she let him tie it off just below her bust line before he tucked the rest of the lacing away against the shirt.

Standing he cupped her cheek, eyes softening before he rested his forehead against hers. "But… I can't say I mind you stealing my clothing…" Before she knew it his arms were around her and his lips were pressed against hers. Eyes closing and arms wrapping around his neck she returned the kiss this time, knowing that everything would be alright.

**_A.N. ok for those of you who think that they are going to be moving too fast go with if for now, I am going to have flash back of them talking as such here and there. They will kind of act as Mya's dreams for a short time in the future. Lots of Love! 5150_**


	7. Stay With Me, I Remember

_Chapter Seven: Stay With Me, I Remember_

_Here I am adding another element to the story, this will help the rest of this and the other stories make sense, as well as one that is going to be a co story at some point for LOTR. Now also realize I've never read the book, I'm still trying to get time to listen to it since I got it on CD for my birthday. I only say this because I was kinda called out on that last time. But now you know. Mya's knowable will be based off of the knowledge that I had of the book back in freshman year of high school. I'm a freshman in college now. So that might held with why there are going to be gaps here and there. Anyway! Enjoy this next chapter!_

_PS I'm straying form the time-line link on my profile for this chapter, but once they get to Rivendell it will go back. I just say this because I'm not going to write for each day until they reach Imlardis, but I'll write one chapter for every two to three days that they spend in Rivendell. You've been warned! Lol_

Mya kept close to Thorin, not more than a hairs breath away from him, pulling away from the kiss. "Come. We must find that cave." Taking her hand he lead her to the rest of the group, stopping once to adjust sleeves so they stayed rolled up to her elbows. While walking she stopped him her eyes wide, eyes staring sightlessly before her.

"Mya… Mya!" he felt her hand digging into his arm before she began to shake tears coming to her eyes, before she fell over in a dead faint. "Mya!" Thorin caught her as she fell and knelt down holding her in his arms as the other came running.

"What happened?" Gandalf broke through the clearing, kneeling next to the pair, a hand placed on Mya's forehead but also covering her eyes. Muttering a few words Mya jerked up and clung to Thorin, a sob tearing from her throat. Startled Thorin wrapped his arms tightly around her, the others watching on, "What is it?" was his soft question.

"I remember… I remember…" her cries confused him. Pushing her back slightly he looked into her eyes and literally saw how terrified she was. Frowning he scooped her up and went deeper into the woods, "Stay here. I have to talk with Mya…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hush now, what is wrong?" He sat under a tree cradling her in his lap letting her cry into his chest. "Thorin… I remember… I know of your story… I've heard of it in my world… up till the end, when you fight to reclaim the mountain…" His eyes lit up, "So we claim our home?" Mya nodded but started to cry even more, clinging to him. "Thorin, the cost is not low… I only ever read the story once when I was a child, I never even finished it, I know you get it back, but I'm afraid! I don't want to lose any of you… I don't know the full end of the tale!"

Thorin stilled and tilted her chin up, "No matter what happens I will always be here for you. I'll never leave." Mya wiped her tears away and leaned up kissing him hard on the mouth, which after a short moment he returned it, and then pulled away brushing the tears from her face. "Dry these tears, I'm not leaving you, I've come to care for you." Smiling shakily Mya closed her eyes placing a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"I know, but you needed to know… there are even stories of your history… I never read those, only ever part of this tale." Thorin stood and pull her up with him, hugging her close to him. "Come, we have to go find the troll cave, there has to be one nearby." Mya nodded and wove her fingers in his letting him lead her back to the others.

"Let's go find that cave!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The company followed Gandalf as he led them to a cave. Mya slapped her hand over her mouth and nose when she smelt the decay. "I'm going to be sick…" Thorin was in little better shape as were the rest of the company. "What's that stench?" she heard one of them ask.

"It's a troll hoard, be careful what you touch." Turning she saw some of the company eyeing the gold, while Thorin let go of her hand and went over to a pile of swords up against a wall. "These swords were not made by any troll…" He took one and handed it to Gandalf, then took one for himself looking over its make.

Mya could only stand the smell for so long before she hurriedly exited the cave. Once she was out she gasped, earning a laugh for her self-proclaimed 'Papa' making her snort and stick her tongue out at him.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men…" Gandalf pulled the sword from its sheath slightly, "These were forged by the high elves, in the first age…" Thorin moved to set the blade down, "You could not wish for a finer blade!" he gave the wizard a look and pulled the blade free of its sheath, the metal ringing.

She heard Thorin ask what some of the dwarfs were doing, and they replied that they were making a long term investment, and then he called them away, "Hurry! Something is coming!" Thorin rushed from the cave and pulled Mya with him handing her a sword smaller than his, and she attached it to her hip.

Standing next to Thorin she waited for whatever was making the crashing noises.

Out of the woods came a sled lead by large rabbits. "Theifs! Fire! Murder!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was the brown wizard who made an appearance, and Gandalf was talking to him, muttering about things being wrong. Laughing Mya sheathed her sword and sat down on a small log, playing with a lock of her dark hair. Thorin stood next to her, a hand resting on her head. In turn she leaned against his leg, making a face when Gandalf pulled a stick insect from Radagast's mouth. "Oh that's just gross…" she whispered earning a small chuckle form Thorin.

Reaching into her small side pack on her hip and pulled out a small box, pulling out her rings and placing them on her hands. On her left middle finger were two rings; one with a small circular blue stone, and one with a square black stone, positioned like a diamond. She put them on because they were his colours, he seemed to notice for he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked noting who the whole group reacted to the sound of a howl in the not so far distance.

"Wolves?" Bofur answered him, "No that is not a wolf." Mya looked up behind Bofur and screamed slightly making everyone look and brandish their swords, taking down the warg, but it was Thorin's blade that killed the beast.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" stated Thorin pulling his blade free of the beasts body.

"Orc pack!?" Mya cried out, she was scarred then. Next Gandalf stormed up to Thorin, "Who did you tell about your quest?! Beyond you kin?"

"No one." Was his soft answer. "Who did you tell!" Gandalf yelled at him, making Mya mad but before she could say anything Thorin spoke up louder than before, "No one I swear! What is Durin's name is going on." He pulled Mya up to his side when he felt her grab his hand.

"You are being hunted…" Mya looked up at Thorin, a helpless look in her eyes, she didn't know what happened in the story, and he just nodded when Dwalin spoke up, "We have to get out of here!"

"We can't!" Ori! "We have no ponies! They've bolted!" The brown wizard spoke to Gandalf before taking off. Mya took the moment and kissed the top of Thorin's hand, "We'll get out of this…" The howling got louder and the group took off running across the plains. Mya went to the back of the group to protect it while Gandalf and Thorin were to the front. "Stick together!" whispers Gandalf.

They went from rock to rock, using each as cover. When behind one Mya saw Thorin grab Ori, "Ori no!" and held him back to keep him from sight of the wargs. Gandalf led them quickly to another rock formation when Thorin questioned, "Where are you leading us?" for which he got no answer. Once hidden, they kept silent until they saw a shadow upon the rock over us.

"Kili…" Thorin pointed up at the creature and nodding Kili drew his bow back and shot the orcs mount and then orc before he could blow his horn. But the creature's screams had attracted the others of their pack.

"Move! Run!" cried Gandalf leading the group at an even faster rate. And run they did, as fast as they could through the open plain, until they reached a cluster of rocks out in the open, covered by very few trees. They grouped by the rocks, forming a small circle, weapons held high.

"There's more coming!" yelled Kili as he held his bow at the ready when Thorin yelled, "Kili! Shoot them!" and he did, for it was his skill to shoot. "We're surrounded!" Fili cried out to the group.

Mya ran over to Ori who had just shot a rock at a wargs face and motioned for him to get back to the others. "Wilt dansen? Kom op!" My yelled spinning her sword around, '_Try to understand that demon, Want to Dance? Come on! Gotta love Dutch!_' The orc looked at her with murder in his eyes and set his mount after her. My heard the company yelling at her but she paid them no mind and with a quick swing of her blade the wrag's head was gone and the orc atop it dead.

"Where's Gandalf?!" cried Dori, looking about. It was Dwalin responded, "He's abandoned us!" Mya ran over to Thorin her back to his as he yelled out, "Hold your ground!"

Weapons rang, waiting to attack, when they heard Gandalf cry, "This way you fools!" There he was among the rocks! "Come on! Move! Quickly All of you!" the group ran toward the rock face one by one sliding into the hole that was there. "Go! Go! Go!" Still at his back Mya shook and swung her sword at a warg that came charging at them. "Kili! Run!" Thorin was yelling at his nephew who came sprinting over and slid down the rocks.

Before Thorin got a chance to tell Mya go down she stumbled backwards sending them crashing down the hole, just as a horn sounded. Mya had landed under Thorin; he managed to land right on her middle making her lose her air, "Get off! You're heavy!" she wheezed and he scrambled off of her. The rest of the grouped laughed slightly.

Those closest to the opening got a surprise when a dead orc fell into the cavity. They prodded it to make sure it was dead when Thorin pulled an arrow from the Orcs neck, "Elves." She could hear a slight sneer in his voice, as he threw the arrow down.

"I cannot see where the path rail leads… Do we follow it yes or no?!" Dwalin called from the back of the group, it was Bofur who answered. "Follow it of course!"

"I think that would be wise…" '_Hm… Gandalf is up to something…_' Mya thought to herself as she and Thorin followed behind the rest of the group. Unable to stop herself Mya shivered, she was never fond of the cold, but she seemed to feel it to her bones here. Not but a moment later she felt a heavy weight on her shoulders, Throin had placed his fur lined coat over her. Closing her eyes she rubbed her face against the fur, humming softly, it smelled of him. Yes there was a very distinct smell of oak, pipe weed, and something she could only describe as him.

She looked at him and smiled, "Thank you." He merely smiled in return and with a gentle hand on her lower back led her back to the group.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

They walked through the small pass for what seemed to be hours before they broke into a clearing, before them was a beautiful city, if she dare call it by such a low name… She took a few steps from Thorin's and was unable to draw her gaze from the beauty before her.

"The Valley of Imlardis… In the common tongue, it goes by another name…"

"Rivendell…" was Bilbo's soft answer, but Mya heard it.

"Here lies the last Homely House East of the sea."

"This was your plan all along…" came Thorin's soft words, before anger tinted them, "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley, is that which you bring yourself." Mya looked back and saw Thorin scoff, "You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" he shook his head, "They will try to stop us…"

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered… If we are to be successful then this will need to be handled with tack, and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Mya laughed softly, shaking her head and took off down the hill with the rest of the group behind her.

Thorin made his way to Mya's side, standing by her like her guard, making her smile.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah! Lindear."* The two began to converse in a foreign tongue, so Mya tuned them out and slipped back behind Thorin resting against his back while Ori came up and silently fiddling with her hair, freeing a long twig and some leaves that had gotten caught in it. "Thank you Ori." He blushed and went back to his brothers.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Said the elf, when Gandalf asked, "Not here? Where is he?" a horn sounded. '_The same horn from before._' "Close ranks!" yelled Thorin, and the elves came in on horseback and circled around their small group. Mya kept her hand on the hilt of her sword, not drawing it but watching. The horses stopped and one of the elves baring no helmet slid from his horse, "Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond!" Once again Gandalf spoke in another tongue and Mya rolled her eyes when in turn the elf replied. "This is a bit annoying…" she whispered to Thorin, who only nodded once, when he felt her shift to peak out from behind him at the said lord.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our boarders… something or someone has drawn them near." He handed the blade in his hand to the elf who told them he was gone.

"Ah, that may have been us." Said Gandalf with a small smile. Elrond turned to Thorin, "Welcome Thorin son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Was Thorin's short reply.

"You have your Grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Mya smacked his arm, and sent her a frown, to which he only smirked. Elrond arced a brow, '_Wow! They are very expressive!_' the thought to herself, then he spoke to them in another language one more, making her sigh.

Gloin let out a small roar, "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?!" the group got into a small uproar before Gandalf spoke up, "No Master Gloin, he's offering you food." The dwarfs huddled together, but for Mya and Thorin, and spoke softly before looking to the elf lord once more. "Ah well... In that case lead on."

Mya laughed and the elven lord looked at her, and nodded before motioning for a young woman to come over. Mya smiled widely and left Thorin's side, but not before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you in a bit my Prince." Then she trotted off after the woman, who took her out of the sight of the group. "She will be safe. My daughter will not harm her."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Arwen smiled at the Mya who smiled back into turn, "Let's see what we can find you to wear shall we?" Mya's smile grew even wider at the thought of wearing one of their gowns but soon it fell, "I'm too small though…"

The elven maiden laughed, "I'm sure we will find you something." Arwen led her into a bed room and opened a trunk, "These were mine, but I think they should fit you… I'll see if I can find you a pair of shoes…" Arwen left her in the room to pick a dress. Sighing Mya went over to the open trunk and shifted through the gowns, until one caught her eye. In the bottom of the trunk there was a gown. It was a rich emerald green, off the shoulders, with a black collar and small sleeves of sheer green. "I see you found the one."

Mya turned and saw Arwen smiling at her, holding up a small pair of black shoes, "First a quick bath then you can dress alright?" Smiling Mya nodded and followed her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Try it…" Mya heard Dori speaking softly, "Just a mouth full." She wondered who he was speaking to when she rounded the corner with Arwen, he was talking to Ori, "I don't like green food…" he put a piece of lettuce down and looked down the table, when she saw Dwalin pick up an handful of the salad in his bowl, "Where's the meat?" He seemed almost offended that there wasn't any there.

"Have they got any chips?" asked Ori softly. Smiling Mya went up table and found an open seat next to Bofur, who was too busy munching to notice her, that was until she reached over and took a small apple from the bowl in the center of the table.

"Oh hello there! Little Miss! You look lovely as a flower!" Mya arced a brow at him and he stuttered, trying to correct himself before she started to laugh and shook her head. "It's alright Papa-Bofur. I'm not offended, this time." She took a bite of her apple and sat back, noting the others stares. "What? I can dress up once in a while…" she looked down blushing.

"Well you never are…" she turned around and saw Gandalf and Elrond walking into the room. She wasn't sure is she should be offended or not, until she saw he was talking to Gandalf.

The music she found very beautiful, but Oin saw fit to stuff his hearing horn with a napkin. Smiling Mya left her apple core on Bofur's plate and followed Elrond and Gandalf. She saw them look back at her, and she placed a finger over her lips and looked at the back of Thorin's chair smiling. Both wizard and elf lord took their seats.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"This is Orctist. The Goblin Cleaver, a famous blade. Forged by the high elves of the West. My kin." Elrond handed the blade back to Thorin, who looked at it with a new sense of respect and wonder. "May it serve you well."

"I think it shall server him well Lord Elrond." Thorin turned round upon hearing her voice and his eyes widened as he looks at her. He stood and they both tuned out what Elrond was saying about Gandalf's blade, took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You look lovely My Lady." Mya laughed softly, "What have I told you about calling me a lady?"

Thorin just shook his head, "You are a Lady. The Lady of _my_ company." Mya blushed at the implication and even more when he smirked.

"How did you come by these?" asked Elrond handing Gandalf back his blade, "We found them, in a Troll hoard on the great east road. Shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

"And what were you doing on the great east road?" Thorin gave the lord no answer, and taking Mya's hand wondered off, so as not to upset the balance of the evening.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya took over and lead him to a balcony overlooking one of the waterfalls. "Thorin…" she pulled him to sit, "Are you happy now?" she asked him teasingly touching his sheathed sword. He smiled a half smile. "Happy enough, yes. But I'd be even more happy it we already had our home back in our hands." He stood and began to pace.

Sighing softly Mya stood on the bench and pulled him to her, making his head rest against her stomach, his arms wrapping around her legs. Humming softly Mya ran her ringers through his thick head of hair. "It will happen. I know it in my heart Thorin. You shall win back Erebor." Thorin pulled back and pulled her from the bench and held her tightly against his chest.

"Thank you…" he whispered to her, "Whatever for?" was her soft reply.

"For being here…" after those soft words he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, which had the promise of forever.

_*did I spell his name right?_


	8. Only You

_Chapter Eight: Only for You_

_In the original version of this chapter there was a lemon. There isn't going to be on until the company gets to Dale. And even then it won't be right away. Don't worry it will all make since once we get there!_

"Thorin?" Mya had slipped into his room that night; she wanted to take him to the lake above Rivendell on the mountain. She had asked Arwen if there was any place private she could take Thorin. She remembered the look she got…

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya knocked on Arwen's door and given a soft come in by the Lady. "Oh Mya, what is it? Something wrong L ittle One?" Mya slipped in and closed the door behind her and trotted over to Arwen, wringing her hands together.

"Arwen, is there anywhere I could take Thorin to be alone? And I mean where no one could see us or be likely to…" she blushed slightly, "stumble upon us?"

She looked up and saw laughter in her Ladies eyes. "Yes, but why do you ask?" Mya sighed and sat on the floor resting her forehead against Arwen's knee, for she was sitting on a fainting couch. "I need to talk to him… More than anything." She felt Arwen's hand on her head stroking her hair gently.

"You wish to court him?" Mya nodded and Arwen tilted her chin to up look in her eyes. "Above our waterfalls rests a small spring, heated all year round. It's about the size of the lake just lake just down there." Arwen pointed to a lake under her window. '_It will be the perfect size…_' Smiling Mya turned and hugged Arwen, "Thank you, but I've one more favor to ask… do you have anything I can swim in? All I need is a slip really. Just need to keep covered."

Arwen just smiled and walked over to her dresser pulling a small box from it. "Ada saw you were going to make this choice, so he had me speak the seamstress. These are for you." Mya frowned, "Ada?" that made Arwen laugh. "My father."

Mya sputtered and turned dark red. '_Her father?! Oh I'll never be able to look him in the face again without making any weird faces!_' Mya muttered a thank you and took off from the room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She smiled slightly at the memory, and climbed up onto the bed, sitting next to Thorin. Quietly she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his brow. "Wake up…" when she pulled back she saw Thorin's eyes were open and smiling at her. "Get dress, and come with me." He noted the pink tint to her cheeks in the moon light and smiling he pulled her down next to him and kissed her sweetly.

"Now what are you doing in my rooms at this hour?" he brushed some hair from her face, noting she was in a thick nightgown, a shawl round her shoulders. "What am I doing here? I want to talk to you, now come on!" smiling she jumped from the bed and went to the door, she turned and looked at him, "Meet me behind the healing rooms, I'll take you from there."

"Very well." he sat up and Mya saw he wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed. Thorin saw it and began to laugh at her. "I'll be there in five minutes." Unable to stop smiling Mya nodded and almost floated down the halls until she reached where she had left a large basket. In it was two large blankets, as well and two towels, but tucked into the bottom was something she planed ob gifting to Thorin. A ring. It has been her fathers, and she was to give it to him, and it was just about the right size to fit on his ring finger if her memory served her right.

Hands snaked around her waist, "Well here I am. Were to?" Smiling Mya turned and kissed his cheek. "Up."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya lead him up to the small lake, and laid the blankets out on the shore, just under what looked to her to be a low hanging weeping willow. She let her shawl down and pulled the towels out, leaving them on a rock next to the shore. "We my dear are going swimming. And last one in the water is a rotten egg."

Grinning like mad she rushed to the water, hearing him hot on her trail. With all the graces she had she stopped just at the water's edge and pulled her night gown off and chucked it to the dry land before jumping in. Now she wasn't naked but she did have on a thin royal blue slip the cut off just a few inches below her hips as well as a pair of leggings the ended about 3 inches above her knees.

"What in earth are you wearing?!" she could hear him stutter slightly so she turned and looked at him, seeing he had averted his eyes, and his cheeks were pink. "What? You didn't think I was going to swim in my night gown did you?" she took a few steps out of the water and turned his face to look into his eyes. "Come on, here I thought you to be brave enough to swim with me… My mistake…" she let out a mock sigh turned walking away, she could hear him walking away and was sad. Shaking her head she failed to head him sneaking back up behind her.

A loud squeal passed her lips when she found herself hoisted up onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Looking down she saw his had not but his underwear on and felt her cheeks turns pink. She had just lost herself in one moment of though when she felt herself dropped into the water. Sputtering she emerged, looking much like a drowned rat.

"You rat!" with a yell she jumped up and shoved him down into the water before taking off running in the shallow shore line. She heard him coming and laughed looking behind her. She ran faster but not fast enough for her caught her round her middle and drug her into the deeper waters, so she couldn't touch the bottom but he was able to.

Grinning Mya shifted up and wrapped her arms around his neck lifting herself up a bit, making him have to look up at her. "I do hope you like swimming Thorin." She just got a smile in answer then a kiss before moved his hands from her waist to just under her thighs, her legs wrapping round his middle to help keep herself up. "I can't remember the last time I was swimming, but I'll say the company is very peasant."

With a blush covering her cheeks Mya placed her hands on either side of his face, kissing him gently. "I hope you'll still say that when this is all said and done…" he looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled and covered his lips with hers.

It lasted only for a few moments before she pulled back. "Thorin… Please don't think my too bold but where I come from this is normal, to a point. But may I court you? I want to get to know you even more, and from what little I know courting would allow that to happen." Her cheeks flared red and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Well… it seems you've beaten me o my question then…" Thorin smiled up at her, "I'd be honored, but only if it is me who is allowed to court you." Mya laughed and nodded. "But of course Mi'Lord Oakenshield. I gladly accept your offer." Her words were teasing but she meant each and every one that she said Thorin knew that she meant. "Now come on. I came up here to swim also!" with a quick twist she was out of his arms and diving down.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

They spent a good hour in the water before Thorin dragged her out and to the blankets. She noticed that someone must have come up while they were swimming because there was a fur throw along with two pillows and her hair supplies. Mya grabbed one of the towels and made quick work of drying herself off, as Thorin did the same to himself. They both slipped back into their clothing and curled up together on the blanket she had spread out on the ground before. Pillows under their heads and fur throw and extra blanket covering them.

Mya fell asleep to the sound of Thorin's singing of the Lonely Mountain, as well as his gentle brushing of her hair. Her dreams that night were sweet and warm.

**A.N. So? Comments? Complaints? Though I really don't want those lol. 5150**


	9. Auntie Mya!

_Chapter Nine: Auntie Mya!_

Mya woke to a gentle breeze brushing over her shoulders, and warm breath on the back of her neck. A small sigh left her lips as she turned around in Thorin's, glad that she was with him. She brought up her hand and just barely touched the tips of her fingers over his lips. He muttered softly in his sleep and tightened his hold on her. That made her giggle softly and kiss him gently.

It took her a few moments, but she was able to slip away from his hold and made to stand. A hiss passed her lips as pain shot through her lower body as she felt her legs crap up from the sudden temperature change, "Crap…. That hurts…" she said softly before standing, removing the night gown leaving herself in just the swimwear from the previous night and managing to make her way to the warm water, not but 10 yards away. She was half way there when she was picked up by a pair of strong arms, spun around, and had a warm pair of lips against hers. "Mmm. Good morning Mi'Lord." She heard his huff, "It would have been better had you not been sneaking away. Mya smiled and shook her head, "I want to swim, relax, have some fun. You know, before we return to the others."

"Very well My Lady." With a smile her picked her up in his arms and took them both into the water. A small groan passed Mya's lips when he let her go and he pulled her back to him worried he had hurt her somehow. "Thorin, be still. My legs just decided to crap up this morning. It is to be expected… it happens to me on occasion. Now let's just swim about, I want to have some fun before we return just yet." And fun they had. They swam circles round each other, as well as chased each other round the warm waters; that was till the sun peaked over the mountains.

"Come on. We best head back…" Mya could hear the tension build in his voice and walked over to him after drying and dressing. "Thorin, just relax I'll be with you. Lean on me when you need to do so. I'll be there. Now hurry and get redressed will you?" Smiling he did as told but made her stop. He ran a hand along the side of her face and nodded before checking the back of her head. She was confused but said nothing as they made their way back down the mountain.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Oh! There you two are! We've been looking for you for the last hour or so!" It was Balin who first saw them. "Sorry Balin, I stole Thorin away for the night. I knew he needed to blow off some steam."

"That's alright Mi'Lady, at least you're both back in one piece. That's what counts." Smiling Mya kissed Thorin's cheek and left him there with Balin to go get dressed and dry her hair so it would stop sticking to her neck, it was enough to drive her nuts!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ fav .me / d5se97s Dress Link ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Once in her rooms Mya changed out of her damp nightgown and into a white dress with sleeves that made her think of poet shirts from her own world. It was off the shoulders, and she loved it. The neck line was low but not so low that she was uncomfortable. Making quick work of drying her hair, she brushed out just the back of it and left the room, not having bothered to check it in the mirror. Hair now behind her as raced through the halls; she quickly found her way to where half of the other dwarves gathered.

"Good Morning everyone." She said as she came to a halt, panting hard, a smile on her lips. "Oh good mornin' to you too lassie!"

"Thank you Papa-Bofur. Have you eaten yet? I truly hope not…" they laughed at her and shook their head, "Wonderful!" it was then she noted some of them smirking, but she just shook it off. They all sat down to eat when Thorin, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, and Ori entered the room. "Good morning boys."

"Oh! Miss Mya! Who did you hair!?" Ori's eyes were wide with anger, "Ori? What are you talking about?" she tilted her head as he ran over and touched the braids now on the sides of her face.

"What…" she put her hand to her hair and smiled, "Oh…" Thorin just stood there grinning at her, her cheeks turn a faint pink. "Oh! So it is true! Auntie Mya!" next thing she knew she was being bear hugged between Thorin's nephews. Never in her life has she been more embarrassed then she had been in that moment. Fili and Kili kept her squished between them, each kissing one of her cheeks, making her blush all the more.

"So that was what you were up to eh?" Dwalin… she could hear the innuendo in his voice, and oh if looks could kill he would have been dead on the spot. Growling she pulled herself away from the boys and patted Ori on the cheek, "Thorin did it."

"Now Thorin, you might be my leader but if you so much as hurt one hair on this lassie's heart of even her heart, you'll `ave to answer t' me." Bofur put an arm around Mya's shoulder making her laugh and hug him tightly as he face turned light pink.

"Thank you papa." She whispered, to which Bofur smiled and lead her back to the table so that the group could finally eat.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

After breakfast Mya and Thorin spent most of the day out in the garden or in the library. Thorin had taken it upon himself to try and teach her the dwarven tongue, but so far it was a lost cause. The only thing she had been able to say correctly was '_Or tearin ek_'*; I love you. Thorin couldn't have been happier that that was the one phrase that she had picked up on.

"Or tearin ek Thorin Oakenshield." She ran her fingers over his cheek before leaning over to him and planting a soft kiss on his lips, which he just as gently returned. After she pulled away he looked out the window as saw night fast approaching.

"Come, I must meet with the elf…" Mya knew he meant lord Elrond but said nothing else to him on the mater. Taking his hand she pulled him back to the table top on which she sat. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "He will help you. Don't fear tearin." With a final kiss he pulled her from the table and lead her to the main hall to meet the elf lord, Balin, Bilbo, and Gandalf.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Our business is no concern of elves." Mya sat on the steps not far from the group, knowing that bickering was about to place. "Oh for goodness sake! Thorin! Show him the map." Gandalf shook her head sighing, looking at the dwarf.

"It is the legacy of my people… It is mine to protect." He gave Gandalf a dark look, "As are its secrets."

"Save me form the stubbornness of dwarves! Your pride will be your downfall… you stand in the presence of one of the few in middle earth who can read that map!" Gandalf's words made Mya's heart freeze. After all, he could be right. Shivering she brushed the thought aside.

"Show it to Lord Elrond!" Thorin looked to Mya, who smiled giving a slight nod. With a sigh he reached into his vest and pulled the map free, only to have Balin try and stop him. "Thorin no!" Thorin shook him off and slowly handed the map to the elf, who frowned looking it over.

"Erebor? What is your interest in this map?" he held the map to the light still looking it over with quick steady eyes. Before Thorin could say anything Mya stood, "It is his legacy, this map. But we also have an academic interest in it as well. For all we know where could be hidden text there could there not?" Thorin gave her a mild glare to which she only smiled in return, while Gandalf just coughed to hide his laugh.

"You still read ancient Dwarvish do you not?" asked the wizard, a small smile on his lips all that while.

"Ah…." He said something, she thought the word moon was there, when Gandalf translated it. "Moon runes! An easy thing to miss." Mya scoffed and got a look shot at her by the wizard. "Or in this case it is true…Moon runes can only be read by the light of the moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond smiled looking at Thorin when the dwarf asked, a small plea in his voice, "Can you read them?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The group made their way to a small outcropping under a small water fall. Mya stayed back next to Balin, talking softly about the night sky, while Thorin was too busy keeping his eyes on the map to notice her absence from his side.

"These runes were written on a Mid Summers Eve, by the light of a crescent moon, nearly two hundred years ago. You may not like this but this moon is about a month away. You'll be with us for a longer time yet." Thorin looked ready to kill but Mya placed her hand on his arm. "Thorin, relax. He can't help that it isn't time for the map to be read. Besides, you'll have me to keep you on your toes!" he offered her a tight lipped smile, took the map from the elf, and walked away, dragging Mya with him.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya found herself in Thorin's room, sitting on the edge of his bed while he paced the floor muttering in the dwarven tongue. She sat there and watched him for about twenty minutes before she got up and stood in front of him, "Thorin! Freeze!" he jumped, for she had startled him from his thoughts. "Will you stop pacing?! You are going to make a hole in the floor!" she giggles softly at his scowl. "I know you wouldn't mind given where we are but I do mind. Now shirt off! Onto the bed!"

He looked at her confused. "Just trust me. Lie on your stomach once you are there. I'll be back in a few moments. I want out of this dress."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~: fav .me / d5se92y :~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya changed quickly in her room before she made her way back to Thorin's chambers and the sheer blue layer of her dress swung around her ankles, while the white caressed the tops of her feet. Then she got back to his room she smiled, he had down as she asked. "Now why do I have to be like this?"

"You'll see deary. Just trust me." Smiling she kicked off her shoes and clambered up onto his bed before resting on her knees next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He flinched, "You have cold hands…" she giggled pulling her hands back and breathed hot air onto them and once more placed them on his back, "Better?"

"Much."

"Now just relax for me please. I think this will help you relax." Humming softly she started to kneed the muscles on his back. It took about 30 minutes before she was able to work her way to his lower back. But the time she was down he was all but asleep. With another soft giggle, Mya leaned down and kissed his cheek before pulling his blankets over him and tucking him in. "Sleep well Mi'Lord. I'll see you in to morning." Before she got off of the bed she was dragged down, cuddled like a teddy bear.

She glanced and saw that Thorin was dead asleep. "Good night dear." Her dreams that night were sweet, and nothing unexpected ever happened.

_**A.N. what do you think? Better than before? =D**_


	10. Lost In Paradise

_Chapter Ten: Lost In Paradise_

_This is going to be a sorta song based chapter. I don't own this song, nor the characters. The only think I own is Mya Rose. Also I remember that there are harps in Rivendell, while I'd rather have her with a piano, I'll have her play the harp while she sings. It will have the same set up as one from our universe. Yeah! P.S. I'm making Lindir a real A$$, so Papa can beat the crap out of him for hurting Mya's feelings._

Mya woke after Thorin had left her side. On his pillow was a small flower and a note.

'_Mya,_

_I'd sorry to leave you before you wake but,_

_you looked to peaceful to wake. I'm going _

_out to train with my men for the day. We'll_

_be done come this evening._

_Affectionately,_

_~Thorin O~_'

His note made her smile as well as giggle softly. Humming she got up and found a dark blue dress had been laid out for her, along with a pair of black gloves. She quickly changed into it as well as the simple circlet that she found. It was easy to pull her hair half back, letting the rest of it rest flat against her back.

Fav .me / d5se92j

Once dressed she made her way through the hall of Imlardis until she found herself before a large door. Being as snoopy as she was she pushed the door open and found what looked for be a music room. There were flutes, lutes, harps, and panpipes everywhere in the room. Silently she slipped into the room closing the door behind her.

There was a harp that was just the right size for her next to the window overlooking the wood just below the window. She pulled the gloves from her hand and put them on the floor next to the stool she drug over to the harp. It took a few moments before she was situated with the harp in her lap.

The first cords she struck were dark but she was glad that they were correct.

"I've been believing in something so distant  
As if I was human  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me."

She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her, as she heard the rest of the song in her head.

"All the promises I made  
Just to let you down  
You believed in me, but I'm broken"

A small shutter racked her frame as she heard the words ring true with herself. Though her thoughts were brought back to the past when she first met Drake. Drake North. Her whole family had loved him. She thought he loved her but he destroyed her life. It was his fault her family had died when she was eighteen years old.

"I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise"

The door opened and Mya heard another person enter the room but paid them no mind, eyes closed as she focused in her music.

"As much as I'd like the past not to exist  
It still does  
And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here  
I'm just as scared as you"

For some reason the last words reminded her of her when she joined up in this quest. She was terrified, but it was getting better.

"I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Oo-oo-oo-Oh!"

She vocals she loved to sing, she resonated throughout the room, ringing darking then fading.

Run away, run away  
One day we won't feel this pain anymore  
Take it all away  
Shadows of you  
Cause they won't let me go

Until I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Alone, and lost in paradise…"

She heard clapping but it literally sounded sarcastic. "Well done. But who told you you were allowed to be in here?" '_Lindir…_'

"No one… forgive me Lindir. I shouldn't asked before entering the room." She could feel his ego swell at her words, "Leave dwarf. You've don't nothing but taint our air since you came here."

"Excuse me?" she stood up after pulling on her gloves and stomping up to him, while she was shorter than him she still looked scary when mad. "You heard me. I've seen how familiar you are with the dwarves. My Lord Elrond might turn a blind eye to it, I it is clear you are their harlot…nothing more." Just as he finished the last word Mya hand her right glove off and hand flaying across his face faster than her could blink.

"Hold your tongue! You vile man! You know nothing of m-!" before she knew it the back of his hand collided with her cheek sending her back to the floor. Eye wide she cradled her cheek, tears coming to her eyes. Not a moment later she ran to the small balcony and leapt of it, and once she hit the ground she took off running, skirts held up in her hands she was off into the woods.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lindir smirked shaking his head. "Foolish girl." When he turned around he was whacked hard with a hammer to the gut making him double over before he was punched in the face hard. "You've no right `to talk `bout my little girl like that!" raged an angry Bofur how wacked the elf again before going off after Mya.

Lindir lay on the floor completely winded, knowing it was then in a lot of trouble should his lord hear of this. Just as he was pushing himself up he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up and closed his eyes. "Well Lindir. Seems you've got some explaining to do. As well as apologies to make."

With that Elrond spun around and seemingly stormed from the room. Lindir for lack of a better term was screwed over.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya ran, she didn't stop until she found herself tripping over a number of roots into a small clearing. Never had she been so offended in her life! Lindir's words hurt more than any knife. She knew that they were untrue words, but they still hurt her all the same.

The clearing was small, but very beautiful. There were hundreds of tall flowers, coming up to her waist, in pink, white, and sky blue blooms. Each seemingly holding its own glow. It was the perfect place, but a place she would cry, not truly enjoy. Crying silently she waded her way out into the middle of the field before letting herself fall onto her back, hiding her in the flowers.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Bofur was just a minute behind her. He ran out to the meadow looking around semi frantically. "Mya? Where are you lass?" he called out softly. He saw a dark shape rise up a bit over the flower and waded over to it. There on the ground was Mya, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Hey Papa…" Bofur sighed and sat next to her pulling her up into his lap, as if she was a child. And she cried, silent sobbed.

"Come on now lass, you know what he says isn't true. Why let it hurt you so?" he asked softly wiping the tears from her cheek. "Because… I've always been sensitive to those comments. No woman likes to be called something she isn't, I could've handled it if it was just that, but it was the hit that did the trick…" she touched the red spot on her cheek gingerly.

"I saw that, gave him a good whack for you love." Mya laughed softly and snuggled into his hold, to which he smiled. Mya remembered when she did that with her father, it seemed like a lifetime ago. "I thought that you would've been with Thorin training."

"I was, but I slipped away. We all heard you singing Little Miss Mya." She blushed and stole his hat pulling it over her head covering her eyes. "I hope I didn't offend with my voice." She giggled and pulled Bofur up to stand before her. "Thank you papa. I think I'm well enough now though… but I don't really want to go back… can we just walk about?" Bofur smiled and kissed her brow, "Oh course Darlin', lead the way."

**_A.N. that was short… I feel sad... but at least you know I'm still alive and I'm still trying to work!_**


End file.
